


Aftermath

by AllyRose39



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyRose39/pseuds/AllyRose39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Laura weren't home when the Hale house went up in flames.<br/>This is a story about where they were and how they found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Derek is at school camp, Laura volunteered to be a 'parent' supervisor.
> 
> I had Hale family feels. I always have Hale family feels. It was 3am and this demanded to be written and shared.

It's arguing outside that wakes Derek up. He feels sick to his stomach from the second his eyes open and it takes a moment to figure out where he is and why the ceiling is so close. To remember that he's in a tent, on school camp.  
Remembering doesn't make him feel any better. Neither does recognising the pleading voice outside.

It’s Laura. 

And she’s crying. 

Sick or not, that realisation has him scrambling for the tent flap, not caring who he steps on to get there. Laura doesn’t cry. She hates crying - it messes up her makeup and she usually ends up with the hiccups somehow. But there she is, standing between two teachers and shaking with the force of the sobs as she struggles to speak through tears. 

“I just need my brother.” Her eyes were pressed shut, she hasn't seen him yet as he crawls out, reaching up for her even as he struggles to stand on ground that feels like it’s shifting. 

“Laura?” 

His voice sent a shockwave through his older sister. Her shoulders stilled, her breath caught and she reached for him, her eyes still closed as he stepped forward into her arms. Derek couldn’t explain it if he tried, but it’s like she evens out as she hugs him close. Like she’s spinning out of control and he’s her balance.

And she’s his.

The ground beneath his feet stops shifting as her arms loosen and Laura moves back, the way her fingers tap his chin up to look at her too much like Mom, and that sets something sinking in his mind. He knows what’s coming. Knew the moment he woke up. Derek doesn’t want to see it, wants to hide and run and be anywhere but here looking up at his sister’s face.

Laura’s eyes are open now.

Laura’s eyes are red.

_Losing your pack isn’t like losing your family. It’s like losing a limb._

And here, staring at the horrifying truth in his Alpha’s eyes, Derek is nothing but lungs that can’t find air to breathe and eyes that shine bright blue.


End file.
